Reaper - (Stickman)
Content — The Entity of Demise Summary ‘Lord Reaper’, or ‘Raze’, is ‘'The Entity of Demise’';' '''a figure who is the main enemy to the Legendary, 10-Primordial Stick-Guardians, possessing primordial and manipulative (will)-power. He’s a nigh-unstoppable force with a nigh-immovable body, of and from a concept that moulded him into what he is; a 4-D Avatar/Shell/Stickman. All the earth-realm, stick-heroes and heroines-like Gilded Guy, ShadowRose, Jade, etc-only ever seen him as someone or something with no physical-physic or spiritual-spirit, but a mentally, deadly-vision capable of seeing, knowing, and calculating a person’s death-line; no matter how strong/powerful or resilient the person is, (with nearly no limits). After gaining the gifts of ‘''Understanding’ '' and ‘''Knowledge’, Reaper/Raze becomes increasingly mindful and encyclopaedic about his doings/actions, but still maintain the Level of Sins that lurks inside of him. And when he finally has all the legendary, primordial elements in his hands, Reaper/Raze doesn’t play god, he plays his cards thoroughly for his destiny-to achieve complete balance between ‘Life’ and ‘Death’ itself. But, even after all that he did to accomplish his destiny, he still lets himself lose to those who don’t understand ''or have the ''knowledge of his ‘Existence.’ He’s a/an (nigh-unstoppable) Entity who has a nigh-incalculable mind of cosmic proportions, but lacks the gifts that he always desire (to have). He’s a/an (nigh-immovable) Entity who has a conceptual body-protected by a 4-D Shell/Barrier-that scales to cosmic levels, but lacks the physical ability/traits to (truly) be alive or living. He’s a/an (Non-Corporeal) Entity who has a limitless, and extremely powerful abstract that defines/defies the laws of physics, but lacks a soul to (fully) change his ways (as a whole); spirituality. He's a garbage Entity who has (nearly) no empathy or sympathy towards others, but has a sorrowful 'meaning' hiding and lurking (somewhere) throughout/inside himself (as a whole). Appearance/Description ‘Lord Reaper’s, or ‘Raze’s '''body, isn’t ‘physical’ nor ‘actual’, as he’s the conceptual-embodiment of ‘Death’ itself. His (created) avatar/shell, however, has the shape and appearance of any normal stick-figure with the only two-differences being his mass and size. On the top of his head, he has multiple sharp, nigh-unbreakable hair-like spikes that represent his crown/hair, as well as a few large, fin-like dorsal-spines at the back-allowing him extraordinary speed, agility, and manoeuvrability, in nearly any aquatic environment. On terrestrial-plain/grounds, however, he is much, much faster (on his feet); capable of (near) instinctive/instant reflexes, twists/turns, and dodging/reactions. Aside from his dorsal-spines, he also has four sharp, blade-like spines-with two-small ones on both of his elbows, and the other two very large ones on both upper-part of his arms-allowing him to easily slash/slice/cut, stab/impale, block/shield, or hold/grip onto anything/anyone at nearly every angle with little difficulty. His legs, on the other hand, has only one large spine at the bottom of both legs, but is designed from/made up off a special, unknown material/substance that allows him to soar/fly highly and levitate, extremely fast through the air; can create a burst of shock-waves behind himself, (when taking flight). Reapers/Raze's lifeless, piecing eyes glow with a luminous white, that shines as bright as the Moon, in blackest nights. But his eyes' glow will change to a bright, bloodlusted-red if enraged or becomes increasingly agitated; will act and fight really violent towards his enemies/enemy, for the sake of his (created) 'Existence.' His physical appearance is very abnormal to earth-realm’s figures, as he stands roughly 9'10" = 3 m/300 cm - (AUS) tall with an immense, unnoticeable body-build. Beside his physical appearance, his whole body itself is far from reality, as the inside of it contains his ‘true-form.’ An extra-dimensional, conceptual being (of himself), trapped within a nigh-indestructible and impenetrable, forcefield-like, 4-D Shell made up of ‘Death’ itself; as Reaper/Raze embodies and is empowered by the abstract manifestation. '''Personality Lord Reaper/Raze is a cold-hearted, mysterious figure/Entity with a ruthless and cunning mind, capable of nearly no regrets for his own actions (towards others). He‘s the mental representation of two of the Seven Deadly Sins, ‘''Agony''’ and ‘''Anger/Rage''’; the near loss/fall of his cosmic race to the Legendary, 10-Primordial Stick-Guardians-which originates back to when ‘Life’ and ‘Death’ came into existence-left him in (complete/total) ruin/darkness, as he still feels the pain inside his deathless-self. And, instead of fighting/bypassing the defeat/failures, he became one with it; by truly forcing/manifesting himself into this sin and having mastery-control of it (in his mind), he no longer feels it, he lets his enemies to see 'their' pain(s) and loss(es). Which in-turn causes severe consequences (on themselves) or psychological terror(s)/horror(s). As for Anger/Rage, Reaper's/Raze's revenge on the Stick-Guardians were devastating, as his tenacity will never left him down/let him go (for good). Like Agony, Reaper/Raze forced/manifested himself into this sin, but the mastery-control of it was a game-changer, as it gave him the huge edge/advantage in the mist of any fight(s)/battle(s). By seeing/focusing on oneself's (desperation/struggling)-inner emotions/thoughts, he's able to increasingly grow stronger and (become) more powerful. However, this sin-ability isn't perfect, as it only works if oneself is desperately-struggling to defeat/kill Reaper/Raze himself; (nigh-impossible to do so). Before gaining the two gifts, Reaper/Raze was a moderately sadistic and unpredictable anomaly/Entity who's known for having cruel, intentional acts or strategies towards his enemies/enemy. He would lash out with hatred (in his eyes), if 'Life' over-throws him or has an advantage over him; as he cannot live (alive) with his own defeat/failures, he would always bring himself back again-to achieve his destiny. But, after gaining the two gifts, he became a more/very cunningly wise and tactical fighter/Entity, using his wits to greatly overwhelm/over-power his enemies/enemy; (this will than activate/turn-on his increasingly deadly, sin-ability of Anger/Rage). And even after all that, he still maintained the evilness that he is... 'Combat' Statistics/Powers and Abilities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 6-A, likely higher, Varies '''via Adaptation, Reactive Power Level, Reactive Evolution, and '''Possibly Power Absorption | At least 5-B, Varies '''via Grim Reaper - (Second Form) + Adaptation, Reactive Power Level, Reactive Evolution, and '''Possibly Power Absorption | 4-B 'with the ('Legendary) 10-Primordial Elements, likely higher, Varies '''via Grim Reaper - (Second Form) + Adaptation, Reactive Power Level, Reactive Evolution, and '''Possibly Power Absorption | At least 2-C ' '''Name: '''The Entity of Demise, (Lord) Reaper, Raze, Grim Reaper - (Second Form), Nightmare - (True Form) '''Origin: '(On the Wiki) - The Stickman Universe - (Animated), (Original Creator/Youtuber) - 'Son Goku Amins' 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Presumably '45' - (Physically/Mentally) | Can live as long as 'Death' itself | 'Immeasurable' '''Classification: '''Stickman/Stick-Entity '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (1, Can live as long as ‘Death’ itself, '''possibly 4, as long as 'Life' still thrives, breathes, and exist, he'll always come back, 5, neither dead nor alive; has no soul, but still lives; ‘linear’ between both sides of the coin, 8, was created as a ‘concept’ of and from ‘Death’ itself, 9, his ‘true form’ is an abstract, that transcends on a higher-dimensional plain of existence; possibly the 5th-Dimension), Large Size (Type 0, stands abnormally taller than earth-realm’s figures; 9'10" = 3 m/300 cm), Regeneration (High-Godly, His 'physical-self' is only a nigh-indestructible and impenetrable avatar/shell that has no 'true' body, but embodies and is empowered by an abstract manifestation; His 'mental-self' is a nigh-incalculable and unreadable idea/thought that processes information/data on a higher-dimensional plain of existence, and isn't bound to 'true' minds; His 'spiritual-self' is an impossible/undeniable 'thing' that doesn't exist in him, as he's the conceptual-embodiment of and from 'Death' itself; His 'existence' as a whole isn't 'completely' bound to the '4-D' plain of existence, but 'watches' from behind the scene(s) on a higher-dimensional plain of existence--where it's unpredictable), Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Death Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Embodiment Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Geniuses Category:Concept Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users